Aka Night
Aka Night (赤夜, Aka Yoru) was formerly a magics and artillery teacher to the students at the Fioren Guard Academy, tasked with teaching them about magic, how to develop their own and use it, and how to use weapons, namely guns. She left the academy due to unknown reasons and instead joined a guild to further her magical abilities, believing to not tie herself down anymore to any permanent job such as teaching any more. Whether she plans to return to teaching is unknown. Aka is also the heir to the Night Family, and the older sister of Gin Night. She negated her responsibilities and duties to the Night Family a long time ago due to her self-blame that Gin had "died" because of her. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Magic Knightmare Magic *'Knightmare Magic' (ナイトメア魔法, Naitomea Mahō): is a Caster, Holder, and lost Magic that focuses on taking Aka's deepest and greatest fear and making various versatile uses. It is considered forbidden for mages to learn due to its dark nature in general, sometimes mistakingly known for being apart of the Black Arts. Knightmare Magic has three methods for the user to manipulate their greatest fear for their own advantage, which with enough trainning, all three can be used, but not at the same time, as there is only a singular fear to be used, which is what the user fears the most. However, simply using this magic requires the user to be able of overcoming and/or facing their fears to be capable of using it, otherwise it becomes completely useless. Once the magic is used, the user's fear, also called a Knightmare, become a sentient being existing within it, no matter what said fear may be, it will have a mind of its own, but isn't neccesarily evil, depending on what the fear is, otherwise, it's only purpose would be to frighten the user so that it would be unable to use the magic and manipulate it. **'Fear Armor: Winter's Night' (恐怖の鎧・冬の夜, Kyōfu no Yoroi: Fuyu no Yo): is a specially tailored armor for Aka to wear, made specifically from her greatest fears. The armor has the color scheme of her sister, Gin's, favorite colors and was crafted from the memories of her alone. Aka also named the armor as a play on words, giving it's first part: Winter, due to the when Gin was "killed", on the coldest day of winter. It also happened to be nighttime, but the armor is also resemblance of a Knight. This armor grants Aka not only defensive properties, but also magical resistance, along with enhancing her physical abilities extreme strength and durability. Due to the armor working in such close conjunction with Aka's fears, the overall strength of the armor depends on how much fear it feeds off of her, meaning the more frightened the user the more powerful the armor, while the more courageous the user is, the less powerful the armor, the Fear Armor's special ability is also affected by this. The special ability is like a trump card for Aka, gaining the unique ability based off of what her fear is. ***'Fear Armor Trump Card: Soul Blizzard' (恐怖の鎧・勝利カード・魂猛吹雪, Kyōfu no Yoroi Shōri Kādo: Tamashī Mō Fubuki): the unique ability granted onto Aka's armor courtesy of her type of fear. **'Fear Weapon: Admiral Storm' (恐怖の武器・司法嵐, Kyōfu no Buki: Shihō Arashi): Lunar Magic *'Lunar Magic' (月の魔法, Tsuki no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic that manipulates moonlight and moon phases. This magic allows the caster to gather the light of the moon and use it and manipulate it in a number of ways, combat being the first; forming beams, whips or even enhancing punches and kicks. The user can also use moonlight to refract Illusions and other light based magic, meaning that they can essentially use moonlight to see through illusions and also reveal them to others. Lunar magic can be used to burn like fire or used as light magic. Lunar eclipses can enhance their power. This magic is limited to being used when the moon is out at night: the only time when lunar energy is present in the sky, however using specialized lacrima; a mage can store light within it and release it at any point during the day when the moon is not present. This method also leaves the user unable to cast spells when the lacrima have been drained of light. **'Red Moon' (赤い月, Akai tsuki): **'Crescent Blast' (三日月の爆風, Mikadzuki no Bakufū): **'Lunar Eclipse Spirit' (月食精神, Gesshoku Seishin): Guns Magic *'Guns Magic' ( , Ganzu Mahō) is a Holder Magic involving the shooting of Magic bullets, which produce various magical effects. It also gets mistaken for re-quip magic because of the various guns Aka can summon. The difference is that the guns summoned are made completely out of magical energy. Regular, ordinary, guns can also become imbued with the guns magic to change what the guns shoot out, such as fire bullets, lightning bullets, and etc. As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fires Magic bullets. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. Flame Magic *'Flame Magic' (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): Eyewear Magic Abilities Armed Combat Unarmed Combat Physical Prowess Maximum Agility: Immense Endurance: Extensive Reflexes: Trivia Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Guns Magic User Category:Lunar Magic User Category:Characters